


Heartbreaking OTP Drabbles

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written into various ask boxes on tumblr.<br/>Ch1: Morgan/Reid<br/>Ch2: Hotch/Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgan/Reid

**Author's Note:**

> contains dark themes (miscarriage, character death, etc)

**June 9/12: "I'm Sorry"**

_Warning: character death, mpreg miscarriage_

Derek stared into nothingness. They had been anxious and happy about having their baby. Then one day, there was that horrible jabbing pain and the blood- _oh god, the blood!_ \- and Spencer was rushed into the hospital.

Hours had passed before the doctor came out. "I'm sorry."

Derek barely registered the rest of the words, only hearing "tried", "complications", "bled out".

Hotch had to tell him later that the hemorrhage wasn't stopped in time, and they were unable to save the baby either.

 

**June 10/12: "I Always Will"**

_Warning: character death_

"I promised you that I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Spencer sighed heavily, his head bowed so that his forehead rested against the cold granite. His fingers traced the carved letters. "I just wish you were here with me, because I need you. How can I make it up to you?" He paused to take in a deep, shuddering breath. "If only I had been able to stop him in time. If only..." His voice cracked, and he choked back a sob. "I'm sorry for the fight we had. I love you. I always will."

 

**June 10/12: "What Happened?"**

They were on a case when it happened. It was a close call, but everyone came away from it in one piece. Well,  almost  everybody. The doctors couldn't risk removing the shrapnel without killing him. Three months after a medically-induced coma, Derek woke up.

At first, everything seemed to return to normal. Then they realised that he couldn't remember the last four years, three of which he had spent with Spencer. He was also unable to retain any short-term memories since waking up. It had hurt when he was pronounced unfit to return to duty.

Spencer inwardly grieved for them both every time he had to tell him why.

 


	2. Hotch/Reid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings from previous chapter apply.

**June 10/12: "We're Not Statistics"**

_Warning: character death_

They blamed themselves, and blamed each other. They knew that usually happened to parents who lost a child. Spencer could rattle off the statistics in the blink of an eye. For once, Aaron would have none of it. "We're not statistics," he spat out. Spencer recoiled, recalling the memory of his father saying the same words so many years ago. They didn't exchange heated words over what should have been. Instead, they began drifting apart as the guilt over Jack's death slowly consumed them both.

 

**June 11/12: "What's Done Is Done"**

"Please, say something."

The other man turned away, unable to look him in the eye, knowing that his resolve would crumble upon seeing the pleading look. It already took every ounce of strength to ignore the plaintive tone in those words. He surprised himself with how level his voice was when he uttered, "What's done is done- it cannot be undone." He left the room with a purposeful stride, without a glance back at the broken man he had left behind.

Before the week was out, Strauss came to Hotch's office.

"Dr. Reid's transfer request has been approved. He insisted in going over your head and refused to reconsider his decision."

Hotch broke eye contact first, glancing out the window at the bullpen; his chest felt painfully constricted. Slipping the Unit Chief mask on, he simply stated, "I see. Thank you for informing me."

Strauss saw through the stoic façade he was fighting to maintain, but she didn't know what to say.

After a long moment, Hotch heard her leave his office. He then pulled out a worn photo from his wallet and rubbed his thumb along the face of the smiling man who had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend who was beaming just as brightly.

He was startled when a lone tear splashed the back of his hand, then brusquely wiped his face in an attempt to compose himself in order to continue working. The others will know soon enough.

 


End file.
